callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alps Chateau
"Alps Chateau" is the seventh mission in Call of Duty. The player must break into a Chateau in the Bavarian Alps and rescue the prisoners, Captain Price and Major Ingram. Characters *Martin (playable) *Moody *Foley *Price *Ingram Walkthrough Note There are very few extra grenades in this map, so be pretty conservative with them. Getting Started The player spawns at the bottom of a hill. Moody will tell Foley about the nearby defense, then move out. Remember that the BAR's iron-sights line up with the top of the point. Move up the hill on the right side. After going up the hill, an MG42 will open fire. If the player is on the right side, go behind the rock, go into the BAR's iron-sight mode and take out the gunner. Once he's down, go near the red and white sign, but be careful; there are some enemies among the cars. The player can either rush them with an SMG or crouch and take the time picking them off. When they are gone, the player will have to enter the nearby building. There's at least one enemy in there, take out the SMG and eliminate the threat. The back room has two medium medical kits. Now that the parking lot has been cleaned out, the player moves up again. Don't worry about taking a specific route, since there are no MG42s at the top. Image:chatspawn.png|Spawn Image:chatmg42one.png|The MG42 gunner. Hide behind the right rock to avoid his bullets. Image:chatcarpark.png|The car park. Image:chatcarparkinside.png|Inside the car park. Outside the Manor At the top of the hill is an entrance to the manor and two troops guarding it. Hide behind one of the nearby rocks and take them out with the BAR, then move up. Once outside the Manor, there will be a lot more troops. When getting just past the gate, an Opel Blitz truck with four or so troops will pull up near the corner. Tossing a grenade at the back of the truck while it's driving up will usually kill about half of the troops in the truck when they get out. Otherwise, take them out while they are getting out of the truck. Once the truck has been cleaned out, go past the truck and go to the left side of the manor to the small opening. Behind the right walls are troops, either use a grenade or walk to the left wall (player's left side) and attack the enemies before they can move. The SMG works best in here. The path will lead to a garage with two or three troops outside. When exiting the path, there will be a troop on the balcony to the right. Take him out, then go left to a garage. When entering the garage area, an Opel Blitz truck will pull up near the entrance and unload some troops. Again, toss a grenade to its rear while it's driving up to wipe out most of the troops in one shot. The player can use the nearby oil barrels as cover, but will need to move up in order to make full use of them. Instead, lean from the truck. When the garage area is cleared, take a right from the truck to the opening in the wall. The actual garage has two medium medical kits, so take them if needed. As the player approaches the next pathway, another Opel Blitz truck will appear and stop near the exit. Again, the grenade trick works. After the truck crew is gone, go past the truck and head on. Watch out for the troops hiding near the right wall; the SMG will clear them out. Follow the path, and enter the manor. Image:chatouterent.png|Just outside the gates. Image:chatruck1.png|The truck. Image:chatoutpath1.png|The entrance to the outside path. Image:chatendpath.png|The end of the path. Look out for the soldier on the balcony to the right! Image:chatgarage.png|The garage area. Image:chatgaragehealth.png|The medium medikits inside the garage. Image:chattruck3.png|The truck that appears near the entrance to the second outside path. Getting the Intel Once inside, get near the left path, but stop right before the corner, lean against it, and lean right. Player will see a troop hiding behind a right wall. Take him out, then go left, then straight. Approaching the small door at the end of the hall, a troop will try to ambush. Take him out with the SMG. Take a right and follow the new path until at a set of stairs. When near the top of the stairs, turn left and walk forward. There will be a troop there, shoot him before he attacks. There is a large medical kit directly across from the end of the stairs, take it if needed. From the stairs, take a right and walk up until a Nazi flag is visible. There are quite a few troops in the room to the left of the flag. Toss a grenade and make sure it is near the flag's left, but it does not bounce off. If it is correctly thrown, the explosion will kill a majority of the enemies in the room before they can get set up. If there are any near the flag when the player gets there, take them out first. Go to the flag and take a left, then go straight. There are a few troops hiding behind a table, either use the SMG or a grenade to take them out. When the threat is eliminated, go past the table and turn right. The player will find the intel documents laying on a nightstand behind the bed. Grab them, then go back downstairs. Image:chathall1.png|Lean where the guy is to take out the nearby troop without taking damage. Image:chathall2.png|This guy tries to ambush the player. Image:chathall3.png|When the player gets to the top of the stairs, turn left and get this guy. Image:chathallhealth.png|The large medikit across the stairs. Image:chatflag.png|The flag. Image:chatintel.png|The intel. The Com Center When back on the first floor, prime a grenade, then go right. The door will burst open, and a four man attack squad will open fire. Throw the grenade at them, and they will scatter and/or get killed by the blast. However, do not go forward yet! There are two troops firing from a balcony that's on the right side of the room. Be ready to take them out. There are two large medical kits in the room, take them if needed. After that, take a right. The player will then be in a room with a large staircase. Moving up, a troop will break open a door from the upper side, and troops will pour in from the upper right. Take care of the ones on the right, then get the soldier that comes from the door. If the player focuses mainly on the soldier by the door, he/she will be exposed to enemy fire from the right. After the threat has been eliminated, go up the staircase and take a left. After some walking, the player will be on the outside balcony seen earlier. There are three troops on it, go back, lean from the left corner in the hall, and take them out. Another way to handle this situation is to walk up to the door that leads to the balcony until you checkpoint and hear a truck noise. If you don't do any thing the Germans in the truck may enter the chateau and attack you from the behind.To avoid this turn around and head back toward the door you entered the chateau through until you run into the four German troops. Kill them and keep heading toward the door. Once you get outside go into the car pool area and look up at the balcony. The Germans should be up there. If you still have the BAR, now would be the time to use it. After you dispatch them just head back through the chateau and continue the mission. Enter the room at the end of the hall, but face left; there's an open door on the left that leaves the player vulnerable to troops that are waiting just past the door. Take them out. Player can either go left to get to the communications center, or go right to grab two medium medical kits in a room. When taking the left path, the player will see a staircase. Go down to the bottom. Hit the wall and turn towards the opening. Player will see a troop waiting to ambush from behind the wall, take him out before he can react. Be aware of another enemy on the upper right corner. When the room is cleaned out, go to the flashing eagle to the right of the fireplace and press the "use" key. It will open up the communications center from the fire place. Once in the communications center, destroy the radios with melee attacks. When done, turn around and take out the troop coming from the destroyed door. Once the enemy is down, go into the room he was in and grab the medium medical kit if needed. Otherwise, go back to the room the fireplace was in. Image:chatredroom1.png|Ambush! Image:chatstairroom1.png|The stair room. The troop comes out of the door on the upper floor. Image:chatstairroom2.png|The left side of the stair room. Troops will come from the upper side when the door is broken open. Image:chatoutside.png|The outside balcony. Image:chatoutside2.png|Lean near here to get a good shot at the troops. Image:chatoutsideroom.png|The room just past the outside balcony. Image:chatbedhealth.png|The health in the room to the right of the outside balcony room. Image:chatdiningroom.png|The dining room. Image:chatdiningroom2.png|Go here to catch one of the troops off-guard. Image:chatdiningroom3.png|Press use on the yellow eagle to find the entrance to the com. center. Image:chatcom1.png|The communication center. Image:chatcom2.png|This door will open when all of the equipment has been destroyed. Rescuing the prisoners Foley will appear and inform the player that he located the prisoners. He will then bash open the door across from the table, revealing an enemy troop. The player's team will take him out, then head down the hall to the right. Player will see two staircases. Take the one on the right. At the bottom of the stairs is a wine cellar with some troops. If the player took the path to the right, the enemies will be unaware of the player's presence. Snipe them with the BAR or SMG. When they are out, go near the end and take a left. The player will be in what appears to be a dungeon. To the right is a steel door with two troops. Use a grenade if equipped or rush them with the SMG. When the troops are down, Foley and Moody will blow up the door just past the troops. If the player does not have a grenade while they are setting the bomb, find the wine box across from the bomb. Go prone on it, and aim towards the center of the door. When the door explodes, there will be an MG42 on the ground along with a bodyguard. If prone on the wine box, the MG42 will not have a decent POV of the player, take it out quickly. If not, lean near the open door, wait for the shot, open fire. After the MG42 is down, take a right. There will be three troops in a small room, so go back and lean from near the right corner. When they are out, Foley will find Price. He'll tell Foley that Ingram was moved to a camp, but he overheard where it was. Go back to where the troop was at the end of the dining room, but do not turn right! There are three enemies just past the newly opened door. Lean from the right wall and kill them one by one. The player will be back in the large staircase room, go back to the red room with the two large medical kits in it. However, do not run into the room! There are three troops just past the door. Get near the left corner that leads to the room, and lean right. Take them out, then go left. Wait for Price to jump out of the window, then do the same. Level ends once outside. Image:chatdoordude.png|This guy appears after Foley breaks open the door. Image:chatwine.png|The wine room. Image:chatdungeon1.png|The dungeon. Image:chatdungeon3.png|Go prone on the wine box to avoid the MG42. Image:chatmg42dude.png|This guy will tear the player up if he's not prepared. Image:chatdungeon4.png|Near the cells. Image:chatprice.png|Captain Price. Image:chatambush1.png|An ambush just past the entrance to the dungeon. Image:chatexit.png|Jump out of the window to exit the map. Video thumb|290px|left thumb|290px|right Trivia *In the briefing for this mission, there is a picture of Foley's squad. One of them has a Mohawk. It is possible that this is the player, due to the fact that no one is seen with a Mohawk in the American campaign. *In the communications room, it is unknown how the Germans got such big and bulky objects through the fireplace (e.g. boards, tables, or shelves). *A suit of armor appearing in the level may be a reference to Return to Castle Wolfenstein, another WWII-themed first-person shooter. *This is the first level in which a Captain Price appears in the entire Call of Duty Series. *Price, despite having a red name (signifying low health) can not die at all during this mission. *The injuries he sustained during this mission may explain his limp seen on "Battleship Tirpitz". *Cpt. Foley and Sgt. Moody use the Thompson on the start of this level, but when the player destroyed the radios in the Comm center, they both will have M1 Garands. *The communications room being hidden behind a fireplace is a reference to a scene in Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade. *There is a glitch where, when you reach Captain Price, you can push Sgt. Moody into the wall. *It is possible for one of your squad members to be hit by an oncoming truck carrying Germans. *this is the first level in the call of duty series that the player can use a BAR. * Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer